penangfandomcom-20200214-history
Penang Wikia
Welcome ! Selamat Datang ! 欢迎 ! வணக்கம் ! , the capital city of Penang Island]] Curious about [[Penang Island|'Penang Island']] ? What is so special about [[George Town, Penang|'George Town']], one of the most famous tourist destinations in Southeast Asia ? What are the current issues in Malaysia's most important island city-state ? , built during British rule of the island as a crown colony.]] Find out more here, a Penang wikia, made by Penangites. A little bit of intro... The former British colony of Penang Island at the Strait of Malacca has been gaining popularity throughout the world as a tourist destination. From a sparsely-uninhabited island in the 18th. century, this melting pot of cultures grew into one of Malaysia's major cities. Therefore, this Penang wiki, made only by local Penangites, is created for Penangites as well as the world. For the sake of clarity, this wiki focuses on Penang Island, even though the state of Penang consists of both Penang Island and a strip of mainland Peninsular Malaysia called Seberang Perai. Categories __TOC__ Penang Island George Town, Penang City Centre = UNESCO World Heritage Site = * Light Street **Fort Cornwallis ***Francis Light Statue ***Fort Cornwallis Lighthouse **The Esplanade ***The Cenotaph ***Millennium Monument ***Municipal Fountain ***Speakers' Square **Supreme Court of Penang ***Logan Memorial **State Assembly Building **Convent Light Street **Penang Chinese Chamber of Commerce **Light Street Roundabout ***Pinang Fountain **Chung Siew Yin Building *Beach Street **Immigration Department Building **Penang Islamic Council Building **Standard Chartered Bank Building **Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation Building **Logan Heritage Building **Royal Bank of Scotland Building **Saw Seng Kew Building **Whiteaways Arcade **India House **PhilipCapital Building **Kongsoon House **Oversea-Chinese Banking Corporation Building **1886 Building **Oversea-Chinese Banking Corporation Headquarters **Thio Thiaw Siat Building **George Town Dispensary **Ghee Hiang Headquarters **Central Fire Station *Pitt Street **St. George's Church **The Star Office **Penang Chinese Town Hall **Arulmigu Mahamariamman Temple **Kapitan Keling Mosque *Chulia Street **Han Jiang Teochew Temple **Nagore Durgha Sheriff *Esplanade Road **Penang City Hall **Town Hall *King Edward's Place **Jubilee Clock Tower *Farquhar Street **Penang State Museum **Eastern & Oriental Hotel **Church of the Assumption **St. Xavier's Institution **TPO Friendship Park *Jalan Tun Syed Sheh Barakbah **Fort Point Hindu Temple *Love Lane *Argus Lane *Che Em Lane *Toh Aka Lane *Leith Street **Cheong Fatt Tze Mansion *Campbell Street **Campbell Street Market *Duke Street *Union Street *Bishop Street *Downing Street *Church Street ** Pinang Peranakan Mansion *Church Street Ghaut *Market Street *Malay Street Ghaut *Armenian Street **Choo Chay Keong Temple *Cintra Street *Kampung Malabar *Penang Road **Chowrasta Market *Chowrasta Road *Tamil Street *Jalan Kuala Kangsar *Keng Kwee Street *Drury Lane *Seck Chuan Lane *Rope Walk *Claimant Place *Cheong Fatt Tze Road *Fish Lane *Prangin Road = Modern City Centre = *Skyscrapers **KOMTAR *Shopping Centres **Gurney Plaza **Gurney Paragon **1st. Avenue Mall **Prangin Mall **Penang Times Square ***Birch House ***M Mall 020 **GAMA Supermarket & Departmental Store *Schools **Missionary ***St. George's Girls' School *Streets **Gurney Drive **Magazine Road **Cross Street **Jalan Ria **Tek Soon Street **Brick Kiln Road (Jalan Gurdwara) **Tye Kee Yoon Road **McNair Street **Noordin Street **Noordin Street Ghaut **Chetty Lane **Bridge Street (Jalan C.Y. Choy) **Herriot Street **Pykett Avenue **Irving Road **Naning Street **Lorong Seratus Tahun **Lorong Kinta **Singapore Road **Bukom Road **Ubin Road **Brani Road **Samak Road **Jalan Timah **Jalan Kampung Jawa Lama **Jalan Kampung Jawa Baru **Jalan Pahang **Jalan Perlis **Jalan Kuantan **Siam Road **Tongkah Road **Trang Road **Jalan Kajang **Singgora Lane **Residency Road **Sepoy Lines Road **Gaol Road **York Road **Ross Road *Other Places **KOMTAR Octopus Pedestrian Bridge **Padang Brown **Polo Ground Suburbs = Batu Ferringhi = = Tanjung Bungah = = Tanjung Tokong = = Pulau Tikus = = Air Itam = Schools : * Methodist Boys' School = Farlim = = Paya Terubong = = Green Lane = = Batu Lanchang = = Jelutong = = Gelugor = Greater Penang Conurbation Governance Penang Island City Council Symbols of Penang Flag of Penang Coat of Arms of Penang State Anthem of Penang Penang cuisine Asam laksa Char kuey teow Hokkien mee Curry mee Chee cheong fun Current Issues in Penang Penang Transport Master Plan Bayan Lepas LRT Air Itam Monorail Tanjung Tokong Monorail George Town Tram System Sky Cab George Town - Butterworth LRT Penang Undersea Tunnel Gurney Wharf History of Penang Governance Straits Settlements George Town Municipal Council George Town City Council World War 1 Battle of Penang World War 2 Japanese Invasion of Penang Japanese Occupation of Penang Allied Bombing of Penang Operation Jurist Category:Browse Category:George Town, Penang Category:Penang Island